falloutfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Nhiệm vụ Fallout 4
Về tên nhiệm vụ, địa điểm và phần thưởng, tất cả sẽ giữ nguyên tên tiếng Anh để thuận tiện cho việc tim kiếm và có dịch ra đi nữa thì cũng khó lắm (trừ khi bạn nào rành chữ Hán thì còn may ra chuyển thể được). Còn Mục ID ở đây có lẽ là đoạn mã dùng trong lệnh console phòng trường hợp dính lỗi game. Ngoài ra, phần dịch thuật chỉ kéo đến phần giơi thiệu Chương 3 do thiếu thời gian và phần nhiệm vụ ngoại tuyến khá dài, cần thời gian và người hỗ trợ dịch. 'Nhiệm vụ Chính tuyến' 'Mở đầu' Bối cảnh bắt đầu vào năm 2077 và là nhiệm vụ duy nhất lúc này nhưng không xuất hiện trong khung nhiệm vụ. 'Chương 1' Chương 1 bắt đầu khi Sole Survivor tỉnh giấc ngủ vào năm 2287, sau hơn 200 năm nằm trong buồng ngủ đông trong Hầm 111. 'Chương 2' Chương 2 bắt đầu bằng sự xuất hiện của chiếc phi thuyền Prydwen kéo theo việc mở 1 loạt nhiệm vụ của Brotherhood of Steel. Chương 3 Chương 3 bắt đầu khi Sole Survivor đặt chân đến the Institute. Tại thời điểm này, cấu trúc nhiệm vụ chính giống như trong bản Fallout: New Vegas. Sẽ có 4 nhánh nhiệm vụ khác nhau tương ứng với 4 phe khác nhau, và mỗi sự kiện trong 1 chuỗi nhiệm vụ này có thể sẽ tạo chuyển biến lớn (khiến cả 1 phe chuyển sang dạng thù địch với người chơi), từ đó làm người chơi không thể nhận được chuỗi nhiệm vụ thuộc phe khác và những nhiệm vụ mà người chơi nhận từ phe đó sẽ lập tức thất bại. Trong một số trường hợp, việc này có thể gián đoạn (hoặc có thể tăng tốc) bằng một số hành động nhất định hoặc bằng một số lời thoại do người chơi lựa chọn.kiểm chứngI Nếu người chơi quyết định đối đầu với the Institute bằng cách hỗ trợ bất cứ phe nào trong 3 phe còn lại, chuỗi nhiệm vụ chính sẽ kết thúc bằng nhiệm vụ The Nuclear Option (thực tế thì mỗi phe có cách thức khác nhau để thực hiện nhiệm vụ này). Tuy nhiên, nếu người chơi chọn hỗ trợ cho phe Institute, chuỗi nhiệm chính sẽ kết thúc bằng nhiệm vụ Nuclear Family. Người chơi sẽ nhận được các nhiệm vụ dưới đây sau khi hoàn thành nhiệm vụ The Molecular Level: * Institutionalized (nhánh phe The Institute) - tự động nhận. * From Within (nhánh phe Brotherhood of Steel) - giao bởi Elder Maxson nếu người chơi đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ Show No Mercy, hoặc tự động nhận nếu người chơi chọn địa bàn của Brotherhood of Steel để thực hiện nhiệm vụ The Molecular Level. * Inside Job ( nhánh phe The Minutemen) - giao bởi Sturges nếu người chơi đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ Old Guns, hoặc tự động nhận nếu người chơi chọn địa bàn của The Minutemen để thực hiện nhiệm vụ The Molecular Level. * Underground Undercover (nhánh phe The Railroad) - giao bởi Desdemona nếu người chơi đã hoàn thành nhiệm vụ Tradecraft, hoặc tự động nhận nếu người chơi chọn địa bàn của The Railroad để thực hiện nhiệm vụ The Molecular Level. Faction quests The Minutemen Brotherhood of Steel The Railroad The Institute Side quests Secondary quests These are non-affiliated secondary quests. Miscellaneous quests These quests are displayed under the section "Miscellaneous" of the Pip-Boy. Unmarked quests These are quests that can be completed for certain rewards, but do not appear in your Pip-Boy. Companion quests The following quests are given once the player gains enough affinity with a particular companion. Settlement quests In addition to the Help defend (settlement name) quests, there are a number of unmarked quests associated with settlements. Add-on quests ''Automatron'' These quests are only playable after Automatron has been installed. ''Far Harbor'' These quests are only playable after Far Harbor has been installed. ''Vault-Tec Workshop'' These quests are only playable after Vault-Tec Workshop has been installed. ''Nuka-World'' These quests are only playable after Nuka-World has been installed. Notes * The Brotherhood of Steel, the Institute, and the Railroad are mutually hostile. Progressing through one's questline will eventually make the player hostile to the other factions. * Siding with the Institute might make the Minutemen hostile, but this can easily be avoided with Charisma checks and selecting the correct dialogue choices. * The Minutemen route only becomes available if the player character is hostile with the Institute, either by attacking them or by getting into a heated argument with Father. If the player character wishes to end the main quest by siding with the Minutemen, the Institute is the only faction that needs to be destroyed. * The Minutemen can also become hostile with The Railroad if they don't sound the evacuation signal during the Nuclear Option quest. * The Minutemen can also destroy the Brotherhood of Steel if they later get into a hostile relationship with the player character, even if the player character sided with the Brotherhood in order to finish the main quest. Thể loại:Fallout 4 quests de:Fallout 4 Quests es:Misiones de Fallout 4 fr:Quêtes de Fallout 4 pl:Zadania (Fallout 4) pt:Quests do Fallout 4 ru:Квесты Fallout 4 uk:Квести Fallout 4